


Blue Moon Dance Party

by Hito_Sama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Confused About Feelings, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble Collection, F/M, Just stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hito_Sama/pseuds/Hito_Sama
Summary: Just a bunch of small paragraph-length stories. I wrote these just to get the juices going, giving myself the limitation to only be able to spend the ammount of time of one single song for each one (the stories themselves have nothing to do with their corresponding song so I didn't bother to note them) I used my favorite ship because there's not ever enough content for it.Stuff is happening, but not much stuff and the paragraphs aren't connected by a plotline. Enjoy, if it suits you.





	Blue Moon Dance Party

Shikamaru wasn’t ready to admit his feelings. He stood a ways away from Gaara and scowled as he tried to get his feelings in check. Gaara stared at him with those penetrating green eyes that seemed to stare right through him. Who could say no to those eyes? So when Gaara asked him that question, the question he'd been actively trying not to think about for months, he knew it was too late to run (though if not for the fact that he knew Gaara could easily catch him he would try anyway). 

 

"It's you I like," 

 

Those words fell into the silence between them with the heavy impact of an entire city exploding into flame. Heat bloomed out of the pit of his stomach and spread under his skin and he felt his face turning red. Gaara had asked who it was that had made him leave his sister, and he had gotten his answer. So why did it feel like he was being taken apart? Why was he still afraid? He'd thought telling his darkest secret would bring release, but all it brought was more questions. 

 

===================================================================================== 

 

Gaara stood in the trees behind the boy from this village and stared blankly down at him. Why was it that he'd stayed in his mind since the first moment he'd seen him? Why was it that he couldn't stop thinking about him? Had he fallen prey to some high-level jutsu? Surely he would have noticed—but there was no other logical reason that the mere thought of this person could bring such a strange feeling into the pit of his stomach. He just didn't understand. 

 

"Who's there? No sense in hiding, I know you're here. What do you want?" 

 

The one called Shikamaru turned to look in his direction and Gaara felt a heat bloom over his face. He frowned and stepped into view, suddenly visibly angry. 

 

"What have you done to me? Why is it that I get this feeling when I see you?" He put one hand on his chest and grimaced. "It hurts and I don't like it. If you don't make it stop I'll kill you, I don't care about the treaty my village is in. The peace of others has nothing to do with me," 

 

===================================================================================== 

 

Shikamaru Nara sat across the table from Naruto with his head in his hands. His friend was staring at him with a vaguely surprised look on his face, and after a moment of silence poured him another drink. 

 

"I don't know what it is, Naruto, I just can't help myself. I thought it was because of Temari at first, but we're not even more than friends anymore. I get so... weird around him. When I think of him my heart just jumps and honestly I feel almost sick at the thought of never seeing him again. When he got kidnapped I was so angry. I've never been that angry in my life, that's what scares me," He looked up to meet blue eyes and took a drink. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Shikamaru cut him off before he could. 

 

"Don't say it. Don't say it.... I’m not an idiot, Naruto, I know what it is. I said I didn't but it's impossible not to see when you say it all like that. What kind of man am I to fall in love with another man?" He winced. "...Of all the people in the world it had to be him. It had to be the Kazekage... Talk about out of my league," He laughed wryly and dropped his head on the table. The feeling that had been swimming around in him for the past few years had a name—he knew it did, but he hadn't dared say it for so long. He hadn't even dared to think about it until the burden had gotten so heavy that he just had to tell someone—someone who would understand. Someone who had cared for that man longer than anyone had. The man who had started it all. 

 

Shikamaru had finally said it, but he only felt worse now. He could see Gaara's face in his mind's eye, and all he wanted to do was reach out to him and tell him how he felt. Someone so out of reach, he would be looking up to him for the rest of his life. Shikamaru knew it was foolish to hope for too much. This time, it wasn't that he was lazy—it was that he wasn't good enough. He would never be good enough for a man like that. No, this had to be kept a secret. 

 

===================================================================================== 

 

Gara didn't have the heart to tell his sister. He didn't want to disappoint her. She had been asking him for so long why he didn't want to try getting close to someone—she meant well, he knew. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to have someone to love him like she had. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he wanted what she had, because he wanted _him_. He visited them only seldom, because it hurt to look at them together. He looked at Shikamaru, sitting on the back porch and staring up at the sky as he loved to and his heart ached. He wanted nothing more than to go to him and to sit beside him, or to touch his hair. 

He restrained himself for his sister. She would go to him and sit with him, or touch his head, and she would smile. He found solace in the fact that she always seemed to be smiling around her husband. He couldn't help but think that it wasn't his place to break such a pure picturesque family. He was watching them from afar when a small hand touched him. 

 

"Uncle Gaara are you okay you look sad?" He turned to look down at two big green eyes paired with Shikamaru's customary black hair and smiled sadly. 

 

"Don't worry about me," He answered quietly. Shikadai frowned at him for a moment, and reached up to wrap his small arms around his waist. Somehow children were far more perceptive than adults. 

 

===================================================================================== 

 

Naruto wasn't sure if he'd ever been so annoyed at a friend. He wondered how nobody else had noticed what was going on between the two—even he knew he wasn't the best at picking up on things. So if he could tell, why the hell couldn't Shikamaru see what an idiot he was being? He had decided to step in, and tricked them to both meet him in a secluded cave and chewed them out for avoiding each other. Sure, Gaara may be the Kazekage, but Naruto was going to be Hokage one day and he'd be damned if he let his friends make themselves sad because it was "bad form" to yell at the Kazekage. He didn't care about things like that. 

 

So when he finally finished lecturing the two of them, he blocked off the door of the cave and threatened to keep them in there together forever until they worked things out. Unsurprisingly, he fell asleep at the door. When he woke up Shikamaru and Gaara were standing over him, smiling in amusement. Shikamaru nudged him with his foot. 

 

"What happened to keeping guard for the rest of eternity? You're such a pain, Naruto," He said. But Naruto just laughed, because not only were they both smiling but they were _holding hands_

 

"I see you worked it out?" 

 

They both nodded. He laughed. Another mission well done for the future Hokage.


End file.
